Pawns of the Rebellion
by AzulaBlue92
Summary: When Ezra and Sabine are sent on a dangerous mission to retrieve a force sensitive from a criminal world, their true feelings will begin to show for eachother.


**Alright listen guys, is it really a good idea for me to start a story right now? NO, not at all, but I'm gonna do it anyway. Also, the planet I'm featuring here, I added A TON of stuff to it. This planet is based off of a comic that released a few years ago, and was kind of forgotten about after that. So now I'm kind of turning it into a crime based planet and plopping some of our favorite characters onto it. So enjoy! Please let me know if you would like this to continue, and big shoutout to Superherotiger for always getting me back into writing even when I'm about to step down forever and am being super annoying.**

"Please tell me you're ready to leave." Ezra said, spinning the pilot's chair in a quick circle

"You can take-off whenever you want Ezra, I'm not stopping the pilot." Sabine said, grinning at his always impatient personality.

Ezra turned around to the controls, and fired up the engine of the Phantom 2. It made a gritty noise for a second, then quickly rumbled to life.

"You know we could've taken a better ship if you hadn't wrecked the first phantom."

"Oh please Sabine, like Hera would feel safe with us taking anything but _her_ ship." He put heavy emphasis on the her, as Hera had made it very clear that this was not a ship to be messed around with, and that she didn't have the credits for another one.

"Yea Hera used her 'jedi instincts' and saw another ship exploding because of us." She said sarcastically.

"Speaking of, do you mind taking control here? I need to sharpen my own own jedi powers if I wanna be any good to us." Sabine hopped off the seat she was sitting on and took the phantom's controls away from Ezra. He sat on the floor of the ship and began to meditate. Sabine pulled the phantom out of the landing bay and steered it into the atmosphere, activating the hyper drive. She swiveled in her chair to watch Ezra, which kept him away from falling into the darkness of the force.

"Could you stop trying to make eye contact with me right now?" Ezra said, one eye open, with a smirk spreading across his face. She threw her hands up in the air, as if he was wrongly accusing her of staring at him. She spun around in her chair and pretended to be controlling the phantom, but as soon as Ezra began to close his eyes and finally go deeper into the energy occurring around him, a nervous presence pulled him right to the top. Ezra looked at Sabine, whose face was wretched with worry. He uncrossed his legs and stood up, making his way towards her. He rested his hand on her shoulder, to which she leaned into, making eye contact with him.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, giving her a caring and concerned look.

"This is a bad place we're going to Ezra, and it's all for some kid. I mean, I know he's force sensitive like you, but how much of an asset could he be this far in the rebellion?"

"I felt the same way when Hera told me what this mission was about, it's a lot of trouble for a kid whose already living a good life with criminals. We can not doubt the importance of this mission though, any force-sensitive is in danger, and can be put to good use." She nodded in his direction, trusting his words. Sabine knew this had to be done, she just wished it didn't have to be on this planet. Abraxin was a dangerous world. Once filled with a few small settlements and a peaceful backround, it has now morphed into a world with outlaws and bandits, trying to escape the hold of the Empire. It was swampy as well, which caused for difficulty when travelling by foot, which Ezra and her would have to do to blend in with the locals.

Although Sabine could not sense it through the force, she knew her companion was nervous about the following mission as well. Hera had told Sabine that she had chosen these two for this mission because of their backrounds with criminals. Ezra was once a streetrat that constantly stole and sold on the black market, Sabine a bounty hunter who killed for money. Although these parts of their lives would always affect who they are today, both actively admit they don't have the same reason to steal and kill that they had back then. Sabine sighed to herself, she wished that she had kept in touch with Ketsu, she would have definitely been able to remind of her of how to act not like a trained solider that fought the empire on a daily basis.

Besides the fact that the two were good at blending in with the citizens on Abraxin, Hera knew that the two needed time to do something together again. It had been months since Ezra and Sabine had been on a mission together, or have even been in the same room for more than an hour. Ezra was so busy doing jedi training with Kanan, and Sabine was taking every mission she could to help the alliance. It had just become impossible for them to see each other, the only contact they really had was the quick conversations they shared in the hallways of the base, or when they occasionally shared lunch together. Hera saw their relationship fading slowly, and knew this would be good for them, although Kanan completely objected. He knew that Ezra was attracted to the Mandolorian, and that sometimes the young jedi can let his feelings get in the way of good judgement, especially when it came to her. But Ezra was old enough know to make his own decisions, and besides, if Hera wanted them on the mission together, she would have gotten it that way no matter what it took.

Sabine completely understood Kanan's concern. Ezra was always putting Sabine first, whether it was by giving her their only blanket or risking in life. This made her worry that this feeling he held for her would get him killed, and that she would be the reason the Alliance lost one of it's greatest assets. She couldn't bare to think of life without him either, and Ezra free galaxy was not one she wanted to live in. Their personalities were so opposite that it made them closer, she had heard others call her cold and incapable of love, while Ezra was known for his kind and loving personality. Sabine could not handle the thought of him with her, she would just drag him down on the day her trouble finally caught up with her, and he would stand directly in the path of it for her well-being, which made her extremely anxious.

She brushed aside the feelings creeping up on her and rested her head on the back of the chair. It wasn't long before she felt the worries of the day slip away from her, and the comfort of sleep fall in too replace them.

* * *

"Hey, we're here." Ezra said as he shook Sabine's shoulder softly. He'd hate to wake her up, but they had a long journey ahead, and would have to set out now if they wanted to be anywhere near close to their final destination. Sabine slowly pushed herself out of the chair and stood in front of Ezra, staring him up and down.

"Fix your hat." She moved the hat on his head forward an inch, then ran her hands down his cheek, "Gosh, every time I look at you I notice another scar."

 _She looks at me?_ Ezra sheepishly smiled at her when she turned her back to him, happy that she even noticed he was there. He often thought that he wasn't "fast" enough for the mandalorian. She had such a diverse personality, he felt like he just couldn't keep up with her, like she would get bored with him. A lot of people often joked about this on the base as well. Artuto, a young rebel pilot, had asked him what Ezra thought he was doing with a girl like her, and that people with that much baggage needed to be left alone. Ezra didn't take that well, and told him that anyone who thought like that was a small-minded idiot. When Sabine heard about the conversation between the two from her friend Thea, she brushed it off, thinking Ezra only did it out of kindness, not because he had any feelings for her like the girl suggested.

So here they are now, awkwardly walking through the spaceport, carrying their creds, not conversing as much as they usually would have because of the eyes on them. They continued along the path until they reached a booth, with a single man sitting in it, staring back at them.

"Where you kids from?" The man asked, counting the credits in the pouch slowly.

"Naboo." Sabine replied dryly, already assessing their surroundings for escapes. The man looked her and Ezra up and down and then laughed, pushing the credits back towards them.

"Alliance members don't have to pay, just hurry up and win the war." Sabine looked at Ezra, completely shocked, before moving her cloak aside to reach for her blaster.

"No, he's telling the truth, I can feel it." He pushed her hand away from the weapon and nodded at the man, grabbing their credits and moving forward.

"Ezra you know that that could come back and bite us." Sabine said, her forehead already scrunching from the stress. Ezra found it amusing when she got like this, it made her look like the girl he met almost five years ago, the one that wore the same look when she had to listen to Ezra's awful flirting attempts while shooting tie fighters.

"Sabine you need to relax, we don't have to follow the protocols we do on the base here. If someone appreciates what we do then let them, we'll be long gone before the Empire could get here anyway." Sabine took a deep breath and knew that he was right. Not everything was a danger, and she needed Ezra's calm and trusting personality to remind her of that. She was so quick to become violent, and Ezra was the exact opposite, which is probably why Hera put them on the mission together.

Sabine and Ezra made their way through the Spaceport quickly and quietly, they had no means to start trouble. The town connected to the Spaceport was an extremely dirty one, sewage water flooded the street, causing rats and all other types of rodents to make their way to the surface. The streets of the settlement were completely pack, filled with bustling people and speeders. Ezra looked around the street and felt a sense of comfort come over him, this was almost an exact picture of what Lothal looked like before the imperials came in and got rid of anything that didn't make the world look perfect, including the people.

Sabine and Ezra stumbled into the bar, trying to get anyone to fly them to the criminal palace the force sensitive was hiding in. Hera had told them this wouldn't be too hard, since it was a well-known destination, but it looked like it would be increasingly harder than they believed. Everyone in here looked like they were up to no good, and they all looked like they had the Imperial wanted list memorized, because they were all probably on it.

"So we'll split up and see where this goes?" Sabine asked him, hoping he would say no so she could keep an eye on him.

"Yea I guess, just be careful in here."

"Same to you." The two went in opposite directions, Sabine taking the right and Ezra to the left. Ezra watched her out of the corner of his eye, as she sat down at the counter and ordered a drink, looking strong enough to knock her out. They made eye contact for a short second, before Sabine pulled her eyes away. Ezra turned around to the people sitting in the booths at a bar, and saw someone who definitely looked like a pilot. He began to make his way over to him when a woman grabbed Ezra by the arm, pulling him into her booth.

"What's a good-looking young man like you doing in this bar alone?" The woman said, practically sitting in his lap.

"I need a ship, you know of any pilots?" The woman pulled him by the hands to the front of the bar in a flirty way, and before either of them knew it, Ezra was outside.

Sabine watched him leave and felt her heart throb with concern, how could he leave with that woman? He's literally known her for five minutes. She knows her partner wasn't naive enough to trust someone in a shady place like this, but what was he doing with her then? Sabine sat there astonished and decided she would just wait for Erza to come back to talk about what had just happened. She didn't want to reprimand him, but he needs to know he can't just bail in the middle of a mission to go off with some lady, even if it would benefit them in the end.

Sabine took a long sip of her drink swallowing the shot, force knows she needed it.

It wasn't long after she finished the drink when she heard the screaming. It pierced her ears, and made her jump off the bar stool and immediately reach for her blasters. She ran outside and towards the alley next to the bar from which it came from, horrified at the site below her. The woman Ezra was with was dead, and Ezra was rolling around in what looked like blood, fighting a huge Bothan. Sabine aimed her gun Ezra's challenger, but they were both moving too quickly for her to shoot.

At last, Ezra delivered a final blow to the creature's head, knocking it out. Sabine shot it after Ezra started walking towards her. She looked him up and down, mouth open, confused about how this even started.

"Sabine, I'm sorry as soon as we left he just started beating her up and I tried to stop him and then he killed her and so I tried to fight him and then I knocked him out, I know I could have blown our cover and I'm sorry, but I couldn't let him do that to anyone else." Ezra said really quickly, a nervous tone to his voice. He always rambled when he was nervous.

"I'm just happy you're alive, when I saw all the blood I thought I lost you for a second there. Stop scaring me like that." She punched him in the arm and then started to run off in the opposite direction to get away from the two bodies, just to make sure this didn't come back to them.

Ezra smiled to himself, thankful Sabine was here and not any other woman who would have been angry with him for helping someone that he technically didn't have too.

 _Gosh she's perfect._ Ezra thought to himself as he followed her down the street.

* * *

 **Okay guys now this might not seem that good, but believe me this is the best thing I've written in a long time. I'm not gonna lie, my schedule is super crazy, and I think I should have another chapter up by next week. Sorry Superherotiger for not letting you Beta this for me, I just had to get it out now or I know I would loose the time and forget about this! Thanks to everyone for reading, I live off of constructive criticism, so go ahead and drop how you feel about this in the reviews. Sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes, I had to get this out right away, because school is starting for me very soon.**


End file.
